


Laser Tag

by emotional_roadshow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot, Voltron, Writing, Writing Prompt, klance, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotional_roadshow/pseuds/emotional_roadshow
Summary: "Take me Laser Tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."Writing prompt,One-Shot - Lance and Keith go to Laser Tag for Hunk's birthday, no serious plot





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."
> 
> Aka. Im a bitch for flustered/lovestruck Lance vs suddenly confident Keith

Look, it's not like he has a crush on Keith or anything, okay? He was just a little flustered is all. 

Anyways, it wasn't time to think about that. It was Hunk's birthday, for christ's sake! Luckily, it was a Saturday, so the group could all celebrate on the day of. It was decided a while ago (as a group collaboration, with a few death glares from Pidge), that they would go the laser tag park. Shiro, the only legal adult, was blessed with the responsibility of renting out the place. Dutifully, he played his role and scored the arena for 5pm- 9pm. 

Lance looked out the window, the winter night creeping up onto the earth. With a sigh, he heaved himself up from his comfortable position on his bed and changed into a more appropriate outfit. It was still stylish (when wasn't he?), but the black jeggings and a dark blue plain t-shirt would be easier to run around in, probably. As he pulled the shirt over his head, his mind wandered back to what he was daydreaming about a moment before. 

Keith. Keith McClain. Wait- no- fuck. Keith Kogane. 

Keith was different than Lance's other... crushes. He wasn't feminine, something Lance figured was his type. Keith was, in completely objective observation, utterly frustrating and annoying. Stubborn as hell, sarcastic yet thick-skulled, clueless, adorable, soft, caring, and- fuck. So yeah, Lance was fucked over. 

Lance was just friends with Hunk for a while, not necessarily a loner kid but just acquaintances with everyone around him. In typical Hunk fashion, however, Hunk met Pidge, who knew Keith, who introduced Shiro. To be fair, he didn't know what he would do without them. It was amazing, to have a friend group which was so diverse yet so supportive, even if he had his own insecurities.

He thought that Keith was cold and distant, but he really did warm up after a while. It was a cliche trope, the lone boy was actually sweet, but that's not really what it was. Keith was just...Keith. And that's what Lance found so charming in him. Those stupid fingerless gloves, his jacket, HIS MULLET?! 

Shaking his head and focusing back into reality, Lance checked his phone. It was almost time for him to go, and not to flex or anything, but Lance rode a cool ass blue bike. Ok so, his family didn't want to buy Lance a car, which was fair but still annoying. Lance rushed down the steps, very nearly stepping on his youngest brother, who was stupidly laying on the last step with his toy trucks. The living room and kitchen were packed, as always, bustling with a constant flood of hungry children and a working Mama. 

"Bye Mamí!" Lance said as he kissed his mother's cheek and stepped out the door. The commotion in the living room silenced as he swung his leg over the bike and put his earbuds in. 

The wind made Lance's eyes water. As he rolled up to the Laser Tag building, he dragged his foot onto the ground to slow his bike. Seeing Hunk and Shiro's cars already in the parking lot soothed Lance's anxieties. Opening his phone once again, eyes passing over his ocean selfie lock screen, the time read 5:13 PM. He locked his bike up outside and walked inside with pep in his step. 

Lance didn't have a gift in his hands. Now, this would have been a source of disappointment ( or shame, if his Mama knew he wasn't coming in with a gift), but Lance and Hunk had already met earlier in the morning where Lance's Mama made Lance take garlic knots to Hunk's house. Hunk got his gift ( An awesome handwritten note and a custom apron), so no worries. 

The building had a different feel from the moment you stepped in, years of childish excitement and happiness seeped into the establishment, but uh, also sweat. Yeah, it was kind of gross, but it's all about the experience right? 

Walking over to the very obvious group, Lance's face twisted into a smile. The first to notice him was Pidgem who looked up at him and smirked, a glint passing through her glasses.

"Hey Sharpshooter, I hope you're prepared to get your ass handed to you today!" she shouted animatedly. 

"Yeah, in your dreams, pidgeon." Lance huffed as he strolled to the table. Greetings floated around the table, the group mostly immersed in a conversation that they were talking about before. 

"And then I asked her, "What do you MEAN that abraham lincol-" 

Lance looked around the group, only vaguely interested in the conversation. And that's when he met Keith's eyes. 

Lance's heart shuddered. He looked away quickly and then looked back, seeing that Keith had probably noticed his panic. Keith just smiled lightly and the looked back to the group, his arms crossed and his body languid. Lance's mind raced, the two seconds they caught each other's gazes seemed strangely intimate. But, so did everything else when it came to Lance and Keith. 

Keith was no James Bond, he was nervous and jittery and not articulate, but he somehow managed to be a fraction less flustered than Lance around him, making Lance even more flustered. It was like he kept all his cool just to put Lance in his shoes. But to be fair, Keith was so clueless he probably had no idea of the effect he had on Lance. 

Lance focused back on the group. 

"-or so she told me. I don't really know if I believe her." Pidge said, absentmindedly adjusting her glasses. 

"Wait what was this about again? And what are we waiting for?" Lance butted into the conversation. 

"It doesn't really matter. We were just waiting for you, and then Pidge wanted to finish her story. We can get going now!" Hunk smiled while he explained to Lance. Lance looked at him closer and noticed that he was wearing his usual outfit but was missing his headband. It was kinda weird, but he didn't dwell on it too much. Smiling back, Lance began walking toward the clearly marked arena entrance, right behind Shiro and Adam. There was some worker walking in front of them leading them to get heir gear.

As it so happened, Lance looked over to his side to see Keith striding along beside him. Because they had six people in their group, and Shiro and Adam we're obviously together, and Hunk and Pidge gravitated towards each other, Lance often found himself paired up with Keith. Which did NOT help his stomach and fluttering heart. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Sometimes it really seemed as the universe was working against him. Keith was staring off in front of himself, probably thinking about a new pair of gloves or what other ugly haircuts he could get, or whatever Keith thought about. 

Oh fuck. Keith's eyes turned to the side, and after he turned to face Lance. He smiled and rubbed his hand at the back of his neck. Lance probably blushed, he wasn't sure, it was hard to tell with whatever stroke his body seemed to be having. He looked away quickly and trained his eyes onto the back of Adam's head. If he thought about anything else, maybe he wouldn't keep thinking about how Keith's left eyebrow was never in place and how his eyelashes curled really gently at the edges and how his bicep flexed when he scratched behind his ear or how h- well... I think you get the gist of it. 

The arena was really dark, which made sense, you know, for hiding purposes. The worker took a left turn and walked along the wall into a small cage-like room, the guy passed out six laser guns and body padding. They looked to have some sort of panel on the front, probably to sense when someone was 'shot'. It was actually kind of funny, because when Pidge slipped over her vest, it swallowed her, almost slipping off her completely. The worker blankly handed her a smaller size and Shiro and Hunk a larger size. Lance fit into his just fine, it was a little loose but better than being tight. The plastic laser gun felt cool in his hand like he was a spy or something.

Sticking his tongue out and playfully pointing his gun at Adam, Lance pulled the trigger. 

Adam laughed and shook his head at Lance's antics. 

"Hey! Put that down until the game starts, Moron!" Pidge yelled at Lance. 

"You're just jealous because I'm obviously going to win." 

"Yeah, like I could be jealous of you, loser" Pidge stuck her tongue out at Lance and crossed her arms. Lance smiled. It was good to be with friends, wasn't it? They all teased each other. mostly Lance, but he knew that it came from a place of caring and playful fun. 

"Don't be getting too cocky, sharpshooter" Keith said. 

"That sounds like a challenge, Mullet" Lance retorted. Keith just tilted his head, and the group finally moved onto the arena. 

A countdown began, five seconds for the players to scatter from the center and find a hiding place. When someone was shot, the shooter got a point and the loser was out for a minute. Lance had played before when he was younger, but he would probably be fine at him. He could be sneaky, or so he hoped. 

The first ten minutes passed by like an eternity, everyone dormant, not wanting to be the first to strike. After that though, the next thirty minutes were pure chaos. 

Surprisingly, it was Shiro who struck first. Shiro hit Adam, and after that most of it was a blur. Lance was fortunate to have a good blockade going, but staying there the whole time would be boring, and sorta like cheating. So, he moved. Quickly and quietly he crept out of his hiding place and crouched as he walked. 

He spotted someone...

Pidge! This was Lance's chance! He walked even slower, creeping, stalling. Jumping closer, he readied his laser gun and as Pidge spun around he shot. A loud beeping sound was emitted. 

"Awe man!" Pidge looked down at her chest plate, the red words "Man Down" gleamed into her face. 

"Sucks to Suck!" Lance waved Pidge off and rushed to go hide somewhere else. One point, however many more that led him the win left. 

The game was touch and go, Lance scored a couple of points, including Hunk, Adam, Shiro, Pidge, and one Keith. He obviously didn't go unscathed, he was hit probably 3 times so far, which was pretty good. Even though it seemed to only have been 30 minutes, the time already read 8:30 on the clock above. 

Lance panted lightly and leaned against the wall, his laser gun flopped with his hand against his side. 

Even though he was tired, he heard soft footsteps coming towards him from behind, and he wasn't stupid, he knew someone was probably sneaking up on him. With a smile, he whipped around and held his laser gun up. Something caught him off guard, though. 

Keith stood there, cocky glory and all. But there was something off, both of his hands were up and there was no gun in sight. Without letting his guard down, Lance analyzed him. His hair was sort of sticking to his forehead, the hot arena finally catching up with him, but his breaths were steady. His face was calm and had a hint of a smile plastered onto it. 

"So are you gonna ask me what I'm doing or are you just gonna point your gun at me," Keith said softly. 

Shaking his head, Lance replied. "I can multitask, What do you want." Lance blew air out of his nose amusedly. 

"There's only a couple minutes left, why don't we team up?" Keith asked. 

"You know there aren't two winners right?" Lance lowered his gun slightly. 

Keith began to inch forward, causing Lance to feel more on edge. Not only was Keith his competitor, but he was getting a little to close for Lance's heart to function properly. Keith kept moving forward. 

"You know, I always notice," Keith whispered. 

"What?" Lance squinted and shook his head in question.

"When you look at me, I always notice" Keith took another slow, steady step towards Lance. Lance's face dropped, his breath shook. Keith couldn't have known about Lance's crush, right? He hadn't even told anyone. No, no, no, no. Lance's eyes felt dry, but it was better than him feeling the tears build up behind his eyes. His resolve crumbled, and he lowered his shaking hands. 

Keith kept on moving forward, threateningly, pushing Lance backward. It wasn't about the game anymore, Lance was afraid. Lance was afraid for himself, and for his friends. Keith couldn't have waited until they were alone to play with Lance's feelings? It was fucked up. It felt fucked up. 

And before he could even realize, Keith was only a couple inches away from him. He squeezed his eyes shut, and took in a fast-paced, shallow breath. 

"It's okay, Lance," Keith whispered. His voice was so soft, so gentle.

Just for Lance to hear, to feel.

Lance still hadn't opened his eyes, His hands in fists by his sides. Keith moved even closer. 

Lance finally pushed his eyes open and saw Keith face so close to his own. So close. Too close. Lance tensed. It was all too much at once, what did Keith even mean? What was he doing? Was he just toying with Lance? Was this Fun for him? Seeing Lance panic??

The world quieted. All he could hear was his own breath and the blood rushing to his face. Keith moved impossibly closer, and in that point in time, there was nothing else. Just him and Keith. He felt Keith's hand press gently on his chest, and that's when he realized that he couldn't back away anymore, he was pressed against a wall. He was pinned into a corner, literally. 

And then it happened. For all of Lance's silly daydreams and past experience, he had no idea as to what this would feel like. 

Keith moved his head forward until their noses touched. On instinct, Lance's eyes closed. Keith pressed his mouth against Lance's. 

It was incredibly soft. Keith's lips fit perfectly against his own, they were soft and plump, but it had everything to do with Keith too. He didn't press too hard, letting Lance set the pace. Their lips moved against each other needily, but not rushed. Lance's hand moved up to hold Keith's jaw. It almost felt as if Keith was afraid Lance would run. His mouth was so warm against him. They both pressed into each other and kissed as if it the first and last time they would ever do this. Lance almost didn't feel it as Keith's hand slipped behind him to hold his back. 

This was insane. 

Keith pulled back first, his lips more red than usual and an easy-going smile on his face, his breath was faster than usual. Lance could feel the blush spreading on his face and his eyes half-lidded. He was too star-struck to even notice Keith's hand going behind his back. 

Wait- Keith's hAND WAS GOING BEHIND HIS BACK. 

Lance didn't have enough speed to do anything as Keith whipped out his laser gun from behind him and pushed it against his chest. He hesitated, then pulled the trigger with a smirk. Lance's eyes shot open and he snapped back into reality, into the arena. 

Shit. 

Keith moved to Lance's ear and whispered, "I win, sharpshooter," Keith backed up and began retreating with an easy jog. 

"YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Lance shouted after him, reaching for his gun and setting out into a sprint. Keith may have had the headstart, but he wouldn't get away with playing Lance like that. Not today. 

"Catch me if you can, Lancey," and Lance could almost imagine the face Keith was making. 

Lance shook his head and smirked, he was going to make Keith pay. 


End file.
